


Higher Education

by Rihala



Series: Research (Alternatively Titled: "Things Steve Learned on the Internet and Ended Up Really Liking Quite A Lot") [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, And the idealism continues, Established Relationship, Humor, Is this kinky?, Kink, M/M, No really I'm surprised at myself, Rimming, Smut, This is probably kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihala/pseuds/Rihala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve overhears some stuff.  Then braves the interwebs again. And oh, he knows Tony's going to like this. </p><p> </p><p>This is the story in which Clint is an asshole who thinks he's hilarious (and well, he is), Steve has a really good idea, Tony is kind of a huge fan of Steve's really good idea, and Natasha is just generally not amused. Also, Thor is a comedy sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second story I’ve ever posted. It’s kind of a sequel/ follow-up to “Research,” which I posted a couple of weeks ago. 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any form of profit from these works. All copyrights for The Avengers belong to Marvel Worldwide, Inc. This fic in no way resembles the canon representation of the characters involved.
> 
> Reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed! 
> 
> Also this is un-beta’d, so all mistakes are my fault. And AO3 occasionally decides to eat random paragraphs when I upload, so if the story suddenly derails, someone tell me please.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, yes, before you say it, I know. “THAT IS MAHOGANY!”

The whole thing was Clint’s fault, really.

It all started on Monday morning, following a nasty run in with a horde of Doombots attempting to swarm the American Museum of Natural History in Manhattan, presumably because Doom needed the massive diamond currently showcased there to focus the laser capable of destroying an entire planet. Which he’d been threatening to build. For. Years.

Steve grunted as he attempted to use the edge of his shield to pry up an amorphous chunk of wood and concrete from the sidewalk. He couldn’t even tell where the damn thing had originally come from. Though for all he knew, the Doombots had gotten tired of ripping off parts of buildings during battles and had started bringing their own piles of debris to litter the city with.

As per usual, there was a crowd of fans and gawkers gathered to watch the Avengers help clean up the mess the Doombots had left behind. And also per usual, they had an awful lot to say to and about the Avengers. In particular, there were two males near Steve chattering so loudly he couldn’t even hear Fury shouting his usual spiel at Tony when he leaned casually against one of the SHIELD relief SUVs, the Iron Man armor scraping through the paint. They were clearly a couple, standing pressed against the barricades, arms around each other’s waists. One was young, with a thin face and an easy smile. The other was shorter and stockier, with salt and pepper hair.

Steve hadn’t heard the entirety of their conversation, but it was obvious they weren’t discussing the relative merits of using a vibranium shield as a crowbar.

“Oh babe look, there’s Hawkeye! Over there, standing next to the Black Widow. ”

The older half of the couple glanced over and looked the assassin up and down.

“God, that man has the best ass I have ever seen.”

Instead of becoming offended (rightfully so, in Steve's opinion. Not that he was eavesdropping), the younger man just sighed and leaned into the older’s chest, a dreamy look in his eye.

“You are so fucking right. I would give him anything he wanted for half an hour with that ass.”

The older man scoffed. “Oh what, even a rimjob?  You hate doing it for me.”

“Baby, for that ass? Anytime, anywhere.”

Steve had just enough time to wonder how offering to shine the rims on Clint's car would somehow be seductive before he finally dislodged the hunk of wood and concrete from the sidewalk, and the swarm of SHIELD workers who came over to roll it towards the debris pile effectively drowned out the rest of the couple’s conversation.

One of them indicated that he should visit the back of the SHIELD standard SUV where Clint and Natasha were currently sitting and pick up a bottle of water to stay hydrated.

“Jesus, why do all of these people have to come out and stare every time we get a clean-up call, huh? I mean, you’d think SHIELD would’ve either run them off or put ‘em to work by now.”

Natasha, who had probably been listening to a version of this rant for her entire break from the looks of things, abruptly stood and walked away, ringing the trash can next to the SUV with her empty water bottle without a single glance.

Steve reached into the cooler and grabbed a bottle of his own before sitting down next to Hawkeye.

“They’re curious, Clint. And besides, they’re not hurting anybody.”

“They’re hurting my  _eyes_ , Cap.”

Steve rolled his own. “Y’know, you have a lot of people standing out there who really like you. Some of them were even offering to clean your car for you.” He wisely didn’t add the part about them planning to beg for sexual favors.

Clint gave him an odd look. “Dude, they must not like me that much. I don’t  _have_  a car.”

Steve shrugged. “All I know is I overheard two gentlemen talking and one of them said he’d offer you a rimjob in a heartbeat. I thought it was weird too, since I was pretty sure you don’t own a car. But hey.”

Clint stared at Steve for a full five seconds before collapsing into laughter. “Oh god, you think- it’s not a- oh Jesus you know what? I’m not touching that. Just show me which one said that?”

Steve only rolled his eyes again and gesture in the direction of the two men, who had their heads together again and were smiling at Clint. He had accepted long ago that Clint’s sense of humor made very little sense to the rest of the world.

Hawkeye managed to control his giggles long enough to look over and assess the couple, “Eh, they’re alright, but when I go for men I usually go for the really athletic types. Same as my women.” He winked and turned a considering eye on the pair. “Still, I always like ‘em when they’re kinky.”

“Kinky?”

“Yes? Kinky? As in rimming is considered a kink?”

Steve furrowed his brow. “What’s a kink?”

“Oh dear God.”

“And what’s a rimjob actually supposed to be, if not some form of car detailing?”

“Jesus Christ, Steve! You were in the Army, not a monastery!” Clint exclaimed, truly flabbergasted.

“Yeah well, I was a little busy saving  _lives_  at the time, Barton,” he grumbled.

The exasperated groan he heard as Clint walked away was the only answer he received.

**************

Steve held out for two full days before his natural curiosity finally got the better of him. On Wednesday afternoon, while all the other Avengers were decidedly  _not there_ , he caved and retreated to the sofa in the main den area with his laptop.

He hesitated for a long time with his fingers hovering over the keys, staring at the little cursor blinking in the search bar. He really wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Things Clint told him about almost always ended up being either gross or so bizarrely grotesque that he usually felt dirtier just for knowing they existed.

But in the end, he knew that if he didn’t at least  _look_ , it would eat at him for days until he finally went so crazy that Tony forced him to sit down and look  _anyway_ , so he might as well go ahead and get it over with.

So slowly, with great trepidation, he typed:  _What is a rimjob?_

The results pinged, and he clicked on the first result that popped up. His eyes immediately eyes widened. Oh, you can… _oh_. People did that to each other? 

 _Why_  would people do that to each other?

He sat there, trying to decide if he was disgusted or intrigued. He backed up a page and clicked a link to a website advertising “Safe, Sane, and Consensual” with an article on a how-to on the proper and safe way to go about analingus.

The first few paragraphs made him feel better about the idea in general, since they were all about preparation, protection, and how to get the… parts involved cleaned for oral stimulation. He flicked through the rest of the article, hitting the highlights, when abruptly the thought occurred to him that Tony would probably enjoy this.

He froze and contemplated that for a minute. On the one hand, Steve knew Tony would theoretically lose his mind for something like this. He already lost it anyway whenever Steve managed to get his fingers inside him. And from what he could tell, a  _tongue_  would be a much more intense experience. But on the other hand, would the idea itself put Tony off, even with all sanitation precautions considered? For that matter, was Steve himself put off by it?

Steve tried to visualize what it would be like to stick his tongue in Tony’s ass, toying with him, watching the way Tony would writhe for him, and Jesus the way that man could  _beg_ …

He wiggled a little, trying to ease the sudden tightness in his pants beneath the laptop’s keyboard. Okay, so clearly  _he_  most likely wouldn’t have an issue. Which meant it was time to study up, so that he could bring this idea to Tony.

**************

An hour later, Steve sat in the middle of the couch with a pen and a pad of paper with neat, precise notes written on it sitting next to him. He was on his fourth video, squinting as he tried to observe and copy down  _exactly_  what moves the actor in the video was using that was making his cohort wail so loudly.

Which is, of course, the  _exact_ moment Natasha decided to stroll through the den without so much as a ‘How do you do?’

Steve panicked and slammed the laptop shut. Then he floundered, trying to flip his notes over, cross his legs and keep his computer from crashing to the floor all at the same time.

“Natasha! Hi. Uh… hi.”

Natasha gave him one of her  _looks_ , the one that managed to convey ‘I know every single bad thing you have ever done in your entire life’ and ‘I could not be any more disinterested in your issues if I had the mental processing capacity of a potato battery’ in equal measures.

Finally, she gave him a flat “Hi” and continued through the den into the media room, not glancing back even once. Which probably didn’t matter. Steve had the feeling she knew what he’d been doing just from the flushed look on his face.

Sighing to himself, he decided the best thing he could do at this point was wrap everything up and call Tony.

 Steve picked up the phone and pressed send twice. It nearly rang to voicemail before Tony’s extremely harassed voice snapped on the line.

“What? Shit!”

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line, following by a great deal of scuffling and cursing. Steve raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should be amused or concerned. With Tony, probably both. Eventually Tony managed to get back to the phone.

“Hey Steve – Dummy put that out! – Sorry it’s just a little hectic down here.”

“Should I come down?”

“No, no! I’ve got it nothing to worry about –” Which meant it was definitely something to worry about– “What’s up?”

“Nothing at the moment. But I was wondering how busy you’d be tonight.”

“That depends entirely on what you’re after. So spill it, flag boy.”

“Well I was doing a little research earlier…”

Steve could practically hear Tony snap to attention on the other end. He knew that Tony knew what that meant. The last time Steve had gone searching on the internet, he’d ended up pounded through the mattress by one  _very_  genius billionaire playboy (well, former) philanthropist. “You were, huh?”

“Yeah I was. I’ve got something I want to try tonight. If you’re available.”

“My schedule seems to be suddenly and mysteriously clear tonight. Must be a bureaucratic error. Remind me to send a memo to Pepper.”

Steve grinned, then adopted a mock stern tone. “I very seriously doubt Pepper wants to hear about any part of the op I have planned for tonight, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh sweet little baby Jesus. You know what happens when you speak Cap to me, darling.”

“Just be ready after dinner, and I’ll speak Cap to you all night long.”

“After dinner it is, Sir Captain Sir. Okay I’ve really gotta go. Dummy’s mistaken the fire extinguisher for an air compressor. Again. If I’m never seen alive after today, I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony.

He hung up the phone, going back and giving the how-to web page a final glance before closing the browser. He needed to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Steve could feel his shoulders hunching together in discomfort. Even with the baseball cap and sunglasses he knew he was a pretty recognizable figure, and right now the last thing he wanted was to have anyone noticing him. He was wandering the personal care aisle of the closest decent drugstore to the mansion, desperately hoping no one suddenly felt the urge to ask for an autograph or -God, no- a picture with their kid while he scanned the shelves for the enema the website had recommended. When he finally sighted it and tossed it in his basket, he had to resist the urge to grab other, less suggestive items to throw in and cover the label. He was Captain America for God’s sake; he didn’t have to be embarrassed by purchasing an enema for his boyfriend’s ass.

Steve’s ears started to burn just thinking about it, and he ducked around the corner of the aisle and continued on his way. It was probably best to just keep his head down and get this over with as quickly as possible.

He spared a disinterested glance at the condom aisle. They had used them for a while at the beginning of their exclusive relationship nearly a year ago, but they'd been rendered mostly pointless after Tony had gotten his third clean test result in two years and Steve was literally incapable of contracting diseases. And well... they both enjoyed the mess. 

He plucked up a few other things he'd been needing, then managed to slide into an empty self-checkout station and put his basket on the helpful little shelf. Then he swiped each item and dropped them in a bag as quickly as possible.

He paid in cash to avoid a paper trail ( _"paranoid,"_ said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sam's in Steve's head), and walked out of the drugstore. He refused to give in to the childish urge to run and dive for the front seat of the car he’d borrowed from Tony’s garage (his own personal garage, the spoiled brat). He did, however, lock his purchases in the trunk before sliding into the driver’s seat with a relieved sigh. The worst part was over; now he just had to go home, have dinner with the group, and (hopefully) surprise Tony.

**************

Tony silently followed him up to their room after dinner. Steve decided it was a sign of Tony’s appreciation for Steve’s creative skills in bed that he didn’t even put up a token protest at being pulled away from his work, just politely waited for Steve to open the door before brushing past him, silently buzzing with excitement.

Steve pulled the door closed behind them, then turned to Tony. He was already leaning against the mahogany desk he kept in there, hipshot and looking at Steve expectantly with a confident smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

Steve swallowed and had to fight down the urge to just drop down in front of Tony and nuzzle his face at the bulge he could already see forming through the inventor’s tight slacks. In was nearly a knee-jerk reaction by this point. After a year of very positive reinforcement, Steve pretty strongly associated that smug little quirk of Tony's lips with hedonistic sexual bliss in his immediate future. Oh god, his jeans were getting tighter. But - talking first. Talking was good.

“So I have something I want to try on you.”

“That you found on the internet,” Tony supplied, smiling wider and letting his palms rest against the wood of the desk, his shirt stretching tight over his chest and highlighting the edges of the arc reactor.

“That I found on the internet,” Steve agreed. “If either of us doesn’t like it, we’ll just stop and go back to something we’ve already done. It’s never let us down before.”

Tony grinned, and let his legs fall apart a little, the V of his thighs framing the outline of his half-hard cock. “No, it certainly never has, big guy.”

Steve felt his face heating and cleared his throat, trying not to shift and press his own cock against the seams of his jeans.

“I want you to go take a shower. Get really clean for me, Tony. Then come back out here and lean on the desk. I like the way it looks with your skin.”

He could hear Tony’s respiration increasing and saw his pupils dilating. Oh yes, Tony was going to love this.

“Okay,” was all he said, a world of heat behind that single word. He pushed off the desk and made his way towards the bathroom.

Steve gathered his courage and grabbed the bag he’d left next to the bed before dinner.

 “Oh, and Tony? Um… the website said you should use this.” He said on a whoosh of air, shoving the plastic shopping bag into Tony’s arms.

“What?” Tony said, peering inside.

Then he looked back up at Steve. Then back into the bag. If he hadn’t figured out what Steve was up to before, he definitely knew now. A bright red flush worked its way up his neck and around behind his ears.

“Oh.  _Oh._  Um... Steve is this going to end in fisting? Because - "

"End in _what?_ " Steve asked. He didn't recognize the word, but the image it evoked was... alarming.

Tony let out a breath and his shoulders dropped, looking relieved. "Nothing, nevermind. But then you're probably going to… oh. Holy fuck.”

Steve was pretty sure that was a good ‘holy fuck,’ but to be sure, he still offered, “We don’t have to –”

“No, no. We do have to. We very much have to.”

Steve laughed at the insistent tone in Tony’s voice. His eyes were crinkled at the corners, smiling and eager. More eager than Steve had anticipated for Tony facing a brand new experience, especially given the uncertainty of a few minutes ago.

Steve considered him. “You’ve had this done to you before?”

Tony looked startled, and then his body language closed down in a subtle but definite way. He nodded once, a sharp jerky movement. He glanced up at Steve from under his lashes, tucking an arm across his body.

“Once. Old boyfriend at MIT. Is that... okay with you?”

Steve’s heart lurched at the change. Tony suddenly seemed so tense, like he was gearing for a fight, where before he’d been excited and practically bouncing in place. He could become timid at the oddest moments; as if he was never sure when Steve would suddenly lose his mind over his semi-sordid encounters in the past. 

And that insecurity always,  _always_  blindsided Steve, because he had been well aware of Tony’s lifestyle before he ever thought about getting together with the futurist. He hadn’t even disapproved. 

Much.

Though over their longstanding friendship, Steve had begun to suspect that Tony had issues with allowing himself to be vulnerable in a relationship. And this lead to him flitting between people, never sparing too much affection, on the way out well before the first tendrils of intimacy could take root.

Which is why when they had finally gotten together, Steve had been utterly surprised at how devoted Tony had been right from the start. He’d done ridiculous things like waking Steve up at three a.m. to drag him to the top of Stark Tower just to cuddle in a pile of blankets and have sex under the stars, or flying them down to D.C. and reserving the  _entire_  National Gallery of Art just so Steve could catch up on what he’d missed over the years, or even the one time Steve had snuck down into Tony's workshop to discover him passed out at a table, with a little Cap figurine he'd thrown together in a fit of boredom in front of him. It had even lifted its tiny shield if you poked at a pressure sensor on its chest.

Maybe it was the friendship and camaraderie they had built between them that facilitated Tony’s trust and allowed him to relax and let things grow. Steve wasn’t sure. He just knew he would be thankful for the rest of his life that it was so.

But even as settled and solid as they were, there were still moments like this. Moments where Tony would seem to suddenly realize just how badly Steve could hurt him - if he wanted to. And the only way Steve knew to get through them was to just show Tony acceptance, without pushing or prying.

So with Tony looking at him with guarded eyes, Steve shook himself and cleared his throat.

“Did you like it?”

Another, more reluctant nod.

Steve grinned, then leaned down and kissed Tony, hard and thorough. He ran his hands down Tony’s sides, cupping his ass before pulling back and patting it fondly.

“Then it’s fine, Tony. I just want you to like what we do together.”

Tony blinked for a few seconds, off kilter. Then he recovered himself and grinned, his enthusiasm clearly returning.

“I- yes. I’ll uh, just go and get…ready.” He flashed Steve another smile, brighter than the last, then turned and walked away, trying to adjust himself surreptitiously through his pants as he went.

Then he paused, a hand on the bathroom door.

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“I do. Like the things we do together, I mean. All of it. I do. Just... so you know.”

Steve could feel his face soften into an easy smile.

“I know, Tony. I do, too. Go get ready.”

Tony smiled back, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Steve kicked off his shoes and then hopped up onto the bed to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much Tony angst? I can never tell. Probably because I love Tony angst. 
> 
> But seriously if it’s just flagrant and gratuitous, someone tell me. The first step is knowing you have a problem. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where sex actually happens.

_Thirty minutes later…_

 

Tony finally emerged from the bathroom, a bath sheet wrapped loosely around his waist. He was rubbing another towel over his dark waves. Steve sat up slowly, lazily letting his eyes wander over his lover’s body. His skin was pink from the heat of the shower, and Steve could see the blue glow of the arc reactor refracting off the droplets on the inventor’s chest. He followed the trail of one droplet as it slowly skimmed its way down Tony’s flat stomach, curving around the edge of his belly button before disappearing into the line of hair just peeking out above the sheet.

He brought his eyes back to Tony’s face, only to catch him returning the favor. Steve had stripped down to just his boxer briefs while he’d been waiting, and now he settled his weight back onto his elbows to give Tony an uninterrupted view. He knew how much the other man loved his body. Sure enough, by the time Tony’s eyes finally tracked back up to Steve's, his pupils were wider and Steve could see the beginnings of an erection stirring the edge of the towel.

Steve smirked, and then slid off the bed, padding over to Tony and stepping right into his space. He pressed his nose against the damp curls at the shorter man’s temple, one hand reaching out pull the towel off Tony's shoulders.

“Mmm, you smell good,” he said in a low voice, letting his breath tickle over the shell of Tony’s ear. “All done?”

Tony shivered and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. “All done.”

“Good.” Steve said, mirroring Tony by sliding his hands over his hips and pushing at the bath sheet until it fell.

He leaned down, letting his lips brush against Tony’s, just enough to cling. Then he pulled back enough to wet his lips and pressed another kiss to the shorter man’s mouth, soft and slow and comfortable.

Tony hummed into the press of their lips, stroking lightly up and down the line of Steve's back using the very tips of his fingers. There was just enough pressure to prevent it from tickling, but Steve shivered anyway, breaking the kiss with a smile and then nibbling at the corner of Tony’s mouth.

He started backing Tony towards the desk, teasing the inventor with playful little pecks and nips at his full lips. Tony laughed and tightened his hold on Steve, chasing his mouth and trying not to stumble.

When the edge of the desk touched the curve of Tony’s ass, he reached up and grabbed Steve's face, holding him still so he could press an open-mouthed kiss to Steve's lips. He flicked the edge of his tongue over the seam of Steve's mouth, coaxing at him until Steve parted his lips, allowing the wet slide of muscle to curl against his own.

Tony quickly pressed his advantage, turning the kiss hot and slick. He fisted his hands in Steve's hair and gave a satisfied little groan when the supersoldier sucked and nipped at his tongue. Steve pushed his own fingers into Tony's hair, closing his eyes and focusing on the fresh taste of the other man’s mouth and the warm, slick twist of their tongues together.

They kissed like that until the need for air finally outweighed the pleasure, and their lips detached with a tiny wet noise. Steve could see that Tony was already panting unevenly, his lips parted and the tip of his cock brushing the smooth skin of Steve's abs on every inhale. He leaned back down and grinned into Tony’s mouth, wallowing for a few minutes in the pride he felt from being able to take the inventor apart so easily. Finally he stole one last kiss, and then put his hands on Tony’s hips to turn him around.

Steve pressed his lips against the nape of Tony’s neck, mouthing wet kisses against the knob of his spine. He lingered there for a while, letting his hands move up and run over the plush skin of the slighter man’s ribs and chest, following the contours of muscles, brushing the skin-warmed edges of the arc reactor.

Eventually, he left Tony's neck alone and started to track open mouthed kisses over his shoulder blades and down the line of his spine, chasing the heady scent of clean skin and soap and Tony. He didn’t stop until he was on his knees, letting his tongue trace abstract whorls over the muscles of Tony’s lower back, sucking kisses along the gentle swell of his ass.

Nothing they hadn't done before, but Steve heard Tony moaning softly and a crinkling sound that was probably Tony fisting his hands in the papers that had been scattered on the desk. He reached up and pressed a large hand between the other man’s shoulder blades, silently directing him to put his chest down on the desk. He slid his palm away only after he saw Tony's belly flush to the wood, and Tony crossed his arms to rest his head and raise his chest enough to keep pressure off the arc reactor.

 _"This is it,"_ Steve thought, pressing his mouth to the very top of Tony’s cleft. He trailed long fingers up the insides of Tony’s thighs, enjoying the way it made the other man shiver in obvious anticipation. Then slid his hands to Tony’s cheeks and parted them, leaning in slowly.

He stopped just shy of touching his mouth to the puckered skin, letting Tony feel the damp heat of his breath puff over the clenched muscle. Finally, when he felt Tony’s whole body shudder underneath his hands, he closed his eyes and leaned in that last inch, pressing a dry, hesitant kiss directly over Tony’s hole.

All the air rushed out of Tony's lungs and then he went perfectly still, hips canted up, waiting for more of Steve’s mouth.

Steve stayed there a moment, testing the waters, testing his own reaction. Tony’s scent was stronger here, but still so clean and warm from the shower. He pulled back a little, licking his lips, and then pressing another kiss along the wrinkled band of muscle.

This was okay. This was good. He could feel his cock straining against his boxer briefs. Okay, this was very much more than good.

He could also feel the tension vibrating through Tony as he tried to remain still without squirming. He drew a hand up over Tony’s ribs and side, encouraging him to relax as he let his tongue venture out, a tentative flick against the little clench of skin. Then, he did it again. And again.

Finally, Tony moaned, barely more than a strained whimper, and his entire body relaxed, pushing back a little in time with the teasing brushes of Steve's tongue.

Steve took the hint for what it was, and started pressing harder, circling Tony’s hole with the point of his tongue. Then he flattened it out, swiping his tongue over the furled muscle in long, slow laps that had the little pucker fluttering in response. A few minutes of that treatment and Tony started making desperate, repetitive noises that were completely incoherent, but were still enough to give Steve the impression that this was one of the best ideas he’d ever had and _please, please don't stop._

So, slowly, he pointed his tongue again and pressed into the very center of the ring, inching his tongue inside. Tony let out a sobbing breath and tried to push his ass back into the slippery pressure. Steve obliged him, wiggling his tongue just inside Tony’s hole. Then he pulled back just enough to wrap his lips around the curve of muscle and gave it a sucking kiss, flicking his tongue against the smooth secondary ring before delving back inside.

Steve moaned and worked his tongue against Tony's asshole in strong, deep strokes. God, he could feel everything like this. The soft, pliable ridges of skin surrounding Tony’s hole, the involuntary grasping clench of muscle whenever he wriggled his tongue along the rim, and, when he shoved in deep, the slick, grasping walls just inside his lover's body.

He did it again, attempting to imitate a corkscrewing motion with his tongue. The website had recommended that.

“Jesus Christ!” Tony shouted.

The muscles along his spine went rigid, arching his ass into the air, mindlessly seeking Steve’s mouth. Tony’s rim was fluttering constantly now, helpless little spasms as Steve twisted and rolled his tongue up into him.

“Oh god, oh god. Fuck. Steeeeve,” Tony finally moaned, “I can’t take much more. Please, I need you to fuck me. Fingers, cock, anything. I can’t take it. Oh god, I need to come.”

Steve gave one last slick shove with his tongue, then pulled back, resting his forehead against the curve where cheek became thigh. From here, he could see Tony’s cock where the edge of the desk had angled it towards the floor. It was more swollen than Steve had ever seen, purple-red at the tip and dripping a thin stream of milky fluid.

He swallowed hard, his own cock flexing in sympathy. Steve quickly stood and shucked his boxer briefs.

“Hand me the-“

A tube was shoved into his face before he could even finish his sentence, pulled from the center drawer of the desk on the opposite side. He flicked the cap open and squeezed a generous portion of the gel onto his fingers.

“I’m gonna use fingers to make sure you’re loose enough, but I want you to hold on a little longer Tony,” he said in a low voice, “I want you to come on my cock. So hold it.”

Steve heard the distinct  _thunk_  of Tony’s forehead meeting solid mahogany, arms still stretched out from reaching into the drawer. He was taking deep, ragged breaths, and Steve could see that his fists were now clenched around wrinkled blueprints for repulsor upgrades.

“Hurry, just hurry,” was the only answer he received.

Steve moved the hand covered in lubricant down between Tony’s cheeks, pressing the slick fingers against the his hole and circling gently. The normally constricted muscle had relaxed while Steve had been teasing it with his tongue, and the tips of two fingers slipped inside with barely an effort. Still, he stayed shallow, pressing just inside and rubbing, massaging the other man’s rim.

Tony made a shaky, impatient sound and shoved backwards, driving his ass onto Steve’s fingers. Steve closed his eyes at the sudden wet heat surrounding his fingers. The rimjob may have left the ring of muscle soft and pliant, but Steve still went slowly, carefully spreading his fingers inside the passage beyond. It always took longer for Steve to prep Tony for penetration than the other way around, and Steve wasn’t going to take chances.

For one thing, the Super Soldier Serum made it damn near impossible to actually hurt Steve during anal sex. For another, Steve’s cock was… well. The serum had enhanced  _everything._  Tony’s cock was slimmer by comparison. Though slimmer is certainly a relative term in this situation, Steve thought smugly, reaching down with his other hand to wrap fingers around Tony’s shaft, letting the hot weight of it rest against his palm.

He pushed a third finger in, twisting back and forth, and massaging the inner walls of Tony’s body. He turn his hand and crooked his fingers downwards, sliding his fingertips around until they pressed over the other man’s prostate.

Tony jerked as if he’d been electrocuted.

“Steve stop!” he begged, knocking Steve's hand away to grip the base of his cock tightly. “Don’t touch my prostate. I’m on a hair trigger here, god dammit.”

Steve immediately straightened his fingers and eased up enough to keep stretching Tony without brushing his prostate. He rested his forehead on the small of Tony’s back and rubbed his hip comfortingly with the other hand, trying to calm both their ragged breathing.

Finally, Steve decided Tony was stretched enough (mostly because he knew that keeping this up any longer would just be torture for them both). So he pulled his fingers free of the slick opening, then grabbed Tony’s hips and yanked him backwards a bit, raising his ass so that only his braced elbows made contact with the desk. Steve reached down and lined his cock up with that pulsing hole, rubbing, teasing, then slowly pushing inside.

Tony whimpered. “Oh fuck,  _finally.”_

Steve stilled, resisting the urge to shove inside that delicious wet clench. He smoothed a hand up Tony’s side and back, leaning down to press open, sloppy kisses over his shoulders as he pulled back a little and gently pressed in again.

The noise Tony made when Steve's groin met his ass was small and broken and utterly, utterly content. Steve smiled against his spine. He loved everything that they did together, but being inside Tony and topping him like this had to be one of his favorite things in the world. He always gave it up so sweetly when they came together this way, with a special abandon that Steve didn't see in their other couplings.

He slid his other hand around to Tony’s front, palming the soft skin of his stomach and running his hand up until he could wrap his arm around the other man’s chest. He pulled him back until they were completely molded against each other and nuzzled the thin skin behind Tony's ear.

“Ready?” he whispered.

Tony grunted and thrust backwards, rubbing his ass against Steve, trying to entice him into moving. Steve smirked and pulled back, teasing, then braced his hands on the edge of the desk. He suddenly jerked his hips forward, sliding his cock into Tony all the way to the base. Steve repeated the process several times, listening to Tony’s enthusiastic cries of approval and adjusting the angle accordingly.

He looked down the line of Tony’s back to where he was rhythmically disappearing into his body, the flared ridge around the head of his penis barely peeking out before he drove back inside. God, this was heaven.

However, on his next inward stroke, he couldn't help but notice the red marks forming on the shorter man’s hipbones where the sharp edges of the desk were biting into him.

He frowned, stilling for a second. “You’re going to bruise like this. Let’s move to the bed.”

Tony growled in severe disapproval, but Steve ignored him and started backing up. Tony spun around as soon as Steve pulled all the way out, and Steve had a brief view of hot, dark eyes before Tony slammed into him and tackled them both to the floor. He threw a leg over Steve’s waist, gripping his cock and sinking back down with a shaky moan.

 “Oh fuck, oh yeah,  _Steve_ ,” he hissed, “Just like this. Right here.”

He looked down at Steve and shuddered.

Steve knew what he must look like. Hair disheveled and sweaty, his face flushed and his mouth still slick from rimming Tony. And he was pretty sure his eyes could melt a hole through solid steel, if they looked as possessive as he felt.

Tony made another, desperate sound, and then rocked backwards, accepting the deeper angle, grinding down and squirming his ass so that Steve’s cock stirred inside him.

“Come on, Steve  _fuck_  come on,  _move_  dammit.”

Steve braced his feet and surged up with his hips. He drove his cock into Tony, who moaned in gratitude and pressed down in a counterpoint stroke. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s hips to support him, and together they set up hard rhythm, Steve lunging up while Tony ground down, both of them breathless from the stimulation.

Steve let his head roll back against the floor, closing his eyes tight as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Every time Tony twisted his hips Steve could feel his insides clenching and rubbing over the head and shaft of his penis. Fuck. He had to think about something else before –

“Oh! Steve! AH!” Tony suddenly slammed down onto Steve’s cock, taking in the thick column of his shaft as deep as he possibly could and just _writhing_  on him, letting out helpless, shocked little cries over and over. He braced both palms on Steve’s hard stomach just as the first pulses rolled through his cock, jetting out splatters of come over both their stomachs. His whole body was trying to curve inward on itself, the force of the contractions shuddering through his torso and wringing the muscles surrounding Steve’s cock.

When it was finally over, Tony’s arms gave out and he slumped down onto Steve’s chest, boneless, quivering, and gasping for air.

Steve let him lay there for a moment and recover. He turned his head into Tony's dark hair and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. But soon, he couldn’t ignore the steady throbbing of his own penis or the tight pressure he could feel aching in his balls. He gripped Tony’s hips and gently began to lift him up, intending to finish himself by hand, until Tony whimpered “No!” and pressed his ass back down, engulfing Steve’s erection again. He shakily pushed himself back up, locking his elbows on either side of Steve’s face looking down at him with dark, pleading eyes.

“Stay inside me. It’s okay, you still feel so good,” he said, voice ruined and barely more than a whisper, “I can take it.”

He accentuated his request with another voluptuous rock of his hips, and Steve’s argument died before it could even form. He slowly slid his large hands down Tony’s hips and wrapped them around his thighs, which were still weak from his orgasm and trembling with effort.

“Okay,” Steve rasped, “Okay, but we’re actually moving to the bed this time.”

Tony had barely nodded before Steve gripped his thighs and rolled up, lifting Tony with him as he stood. The movement dislodged his cock from Tony’s ass, who groaned in protest right before Steve tumbled them both onto the bed sheets. Steve quickly resettled himself between those muscled thighs, fisting his cock and bringing it back to Tony’s opening. He pushed, and the head of his cock disappeared once more, no effort, just a lush, slick slide back into warmth.

He put his head down on Tony’s shoulder, focusing on the way his cock rubbed so deliciously against those grasping inner walls and the words of encouragement Tony moaned and whispered in his ear. God, he felt so good around Steve. So open and receptive, taking whatever Steve wanted to give him and moaning for more, even though he was already completely spent.

That thought made Steve groan into Tony’s neck, pushing deep and rolling his hips in a luxurious grind that had them both whimpering. The desperation to find release was catching up with him, and Steve pulled out only to drive back in with frantic, hard thrusts as he tried to push himself over the edge. One hand braced Tony’s hip to hold him in place while the other twisted in the sheets under Tony’s shoulder. He could feel the jolts of pleasure building, tensions coiling in his spine and his balls until they finally, finally spilled over, zinging through his neural pathways and electrifying his whole body.

Steve surged into Tony’s body one last time, pushing them both across the sheets with the force of it and shouting as long waves of pleasure pounded through him, pulsing out of his cock and leaving him ruined and shaking in their aftermath.

He drifted for a while, only aware of his own ragged breaths and the heated skin sticking to his. Eventually, he collected enough brain cells together to realize he was probably crushing Tony. Letting out a long, satisfied sigh, he lifted himself up and looked down at the slighter man.

Tony looked utterly wrecked, every muscle in his body lax and pliant. His wet hair was tangled and clinging to his forehead, eyes barely slit open, dark and unfocused. His lips were parted and his chest was still heaving, the arc reactor shining and splattered with his own come. Steve looked at the length of Tony’s body, following the lines of sweat and semen down to the inventor’s spent cock and the place where they were still joined, smeared with lubricant and ejaculate.

Steve stared down at him for a while as their breathing slowed, then carefully pulled his softening penis from Tony’s body. Tony let out a weak moan, more of protest than discomfort. He brought his arms up as Steve leaned back down; meeting him in a kiss that was both gentle and weary.

Steve shifted them away from the wet spot and onto their sides, grabbing a pillow and pulling it beneath their heads. Tony cracked his eyes open again, then smiled at Steve, a sweet, shy little thing that had Steve’s heart twisting in his chest.

“Steve,” Tony whispered, reaching up and trailing his fingers across Steve’s jaw lazily. He smiled again, like the name alone was enough to make him happy.

“Tony,” Steve whispered back, chest feeling too full and a smile pulling at the corners of his own mouth. They lay there for what seemed like hours, grinning quietly at each other and blushing like goofy idiots. And slowly, together, they slipped down into the hushed space between waking and dreaming.

**************

Later, they roused enough to stagger to the bathroom. Tony set the obscenely large tub to fill and they stretched and twined around each other, soaking in water that smelled sweet and woodsy thanks to one of Tony’s expensive bottles of bath oil (he had insisted it was a gift from Pepper, but Steve wasn’t fooled. The billionaire loved his creature comforts). Tony was lying between Steve’s legs, body limp and relaxed with his face tucked into the crook of Steve’s neck. His eyes were closed and he was nearly comatose; Steve would have been worried he wasn’t even breathing if it weren’t for the gentle gusts of air he could feel disturbing the water droplets on his collarbone.

Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s spine, smoothing the scented water over his skin and pressing down against the muscles supporting his lower back, where he could bet Tony would be sore tomorrow. Stirring a little, Tony stretched like a cat in the sun, pushing into Steve’s hands and humming before letting his breath out in a whoosh and slumping back into his former boneless state.

Steve pressed his cheek to the top of Tony’s head, one hand moving to cup the back of his neck.

“So you liked it?” he murmured.

Tony snorted and Steve could  _feel_  him rolling his eyes. His voice came out a little gravelly when he spoke.

“You couldn’t tell?”

Steve smiled against his hair. “Oh I could. I just wanted to hear you say it. I thrive on verbal validation, you know.”

Tony huffed another laugh, then wiggled up, sloshing water dangerously close to the edge of the tub as he slithered his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I liked it,” he whispered, wet lips sliding across Steve’s as he spoke. “I really, really liked it. You can do it whenever you want. In the bedroom, in the living room when everyone else is out for the day, ooh maybe on a table in the workshop, I could –”

Steve finally growled and cut him off with a kiss, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me I’ll be hiding under my bed in shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was… interesting the next morning. Steve and Tony were -unsurprisingly- the first ones in; Tony maligning Steve's perfect internal clock with sleep-heavy eyes and a raspy grumble. Well, the first aside from Jarvis, who was competently whisking his way through breakfast preparations, manning at least six of the eight burners on the mansion’s massive stove.

Steve was a little tired from lack of sleep, but the fact that the deficit came from some of the best sex he’d ever had (and he slept with Tony Stark on a regular schedule, mind you) more than made up for that fact. He could feel a distinct spring in his step as he strolled through the kitchen.

Tony seemed just as satisfied and thoroughly smug, even if he certainly did  _not_  have a spring in his step. He’d nearly fallen out of bed this morning, his lower back, ass, and thighs stiff and sore. He'd begged for a massage and Steve had happily complied, up until he realized Tony had just gone right back to sleep as soon as he started.

 Tony gingerly placed himself in a chair at the table and picked up the juice carafe as Steve walked over and gathered the full plates of eggs, bacon, fruit and waffles Jarvis had already dished out. Steve set the plates on the table, then walked over and poured Tony a massive mug of black, steaming coffee. The man truly could not function without a baseline level of caffeine buzzing in his brain. And, Steve thought, today he damn well deserved it.

Tony leaned gratefully against Steve’s side when he set the mug in front of him and sat down. He turned his head and investigated the line of Steve’s jaw with his nose, letting his breath tickle over the slight stubble that had formed during the night.

Steve smiled and took a bite of his bacon, reaching up with his other hand to run his fingers through the inventor’s hair, basking in the affectionate attention of a Tony recently fucked - and fucked well. Tony made an unintelligible (but definitively happy) sound and pressed a noisy kiss to Steve’s jaw before picking up the mug and taking an impressive swig.

Thor sauntered in then, nodding regally at them before his imposing figure towered over Jarvis as he sniffed at the food on the stovetop. He loudly declared it as fine a meal as any he had seen in Asgard before graciously accepting two full platters for himself. He was followed closely by Clint, who had an exceedingly strange glint in his eye as he looked at Steve and Tony. He took a plate from Jarvis and then sat down directly in front of Steve, planting his elbows on the table and grinning like he had a secret, and it was a really, really good one. Steve didn’t want to ask. With the one exception of yesterday, that never, ever went well.

Dr. Banner wandered up from downstairs soon after, blinking as if he was honestly surprised that it was morning. Probably spent all night in the lab again, Steve thought, just like Tony would when Steve was busy or couldn’t lure him to bed with promises of hot, loud sex.

Natasha shuffled in last, hair wild and mostly obscuring her face. She had never been what Steve would call a morning person. She stumbled over to the coffee pot and reached for her mug. When she turned around, she paused long enough to give Tony and Steve an appraising (if slightly bleary) look before plopping down across from them and snatching a strip of bacon off Clint’s plate. Clint wisely limited his protest to a sullen look from the corner of his eye.

Steve smiled politely at them and then dropped his eyes back to his plate. He suddenly felt awkward and exposed with other people in the room. He was pretty sure he and Tony looked every bit like they were recuperating from a long night of deviant sex-filled shenanigans. Although in fairness, he’d probably feel more uncomfortable about that fact if he wasn’t also feeling so damn smug about it. It wasn't as if any of the others actually knew _exactly_  what they’d been up to.

And then, Clint opened his mouth.

Later, Steve would reflect that he really, _really_ should have seen it coming.

“So Cap, I hear you’ve been, uh, broadening your horizons.”

Steve blinked. “What?”

“A little birdy reliably informed me that you have discovered the blissful cornucopia of internet porn.”

There was a sudden silence in the kitchen. Steve’s brain was racing, mainly screaming _‘WHAT’_ and _‘HOW’_ and _‘OH GOD WHY’_  simultaneously, and scrambling for a way to salvage the situation.

Unfortunately, the best it could come up with on such short notice was, “Did you steal my computer, Clint?!”

Clint crowed. “You did! You so did! Dude, Nat saw you acting shifty –”

“Leave me out of this, Barton-”

“–And nobody acts shifty on the internet unless they’re selling government secrets or  _watching porn,_  and we all know how likely you are to commit frickin’ treason, man. And you just left your laptop  _right there on the couch_. I  _had_  to look.  Jesus, Captain America  _watching porn?_  I had to know.”

Steve was trying very hard to remember why breathing was a good thing. He felt Tony shift against him, a silent gesture of support in what was sure to become one of the most humiliating moments of Steve’s life. Or maybe he was just trying desperately not to laugh. Steve couldn’t tell.

Clint barreled on, taking no notice of his distress.

“So did you find something you liked? What’s your favorite kink video? The Bondage Twins? Ass Stuffers 3?”

Oh for the love of – “It was –I wasn’t– I was only looking for references to study! For, y’know, our relationship!” Steve protested, gesturing wildly between himself and Tony. Immediately afterwards, he wondered how his brain, the mind of Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America, one the greatest tactical assets in the world, could have possibly thought that statement made any part of the situation better.

And Tony -the traitor- was definitely struggling not to laugh. His entire torso was tense against Steve’s and his jaw kept working in such a way that suggested he was biting the inside of his cheek. His face remained entirely neutral, though, which Steve decided was the only thing saving him from a slow, torturous death once Steve got him alone again.

As it was, he was probably going to have to ask Jarvis to sedate him before he became the world’s first super soldier to literally die of embarrassment. Or to pummel a master assassin so hard he’d have to be scraped off the floor with a non-stick spatula.

Clint clearly didn’t understand the danger he was in, and grinned that shit-eating grin once more. “Alright, so you spent all that time  _studying_  the best way to stick a tongue up Tony’s ass. With diagrams. And  _four_  videos. And – ** _hurk_**!”

Natasha looked surprisingly sympathetic for a woman who currently had a man in a wicked looking Half-Nelson.

“Look, no one cares what you and Tony get up to in your private time. Just keep your computer out of this one’s reach,” she said, squeezing Clint’s neck for emphasis. He was starting to turn a little purple. “Better yet, just delete your internet history.”

“I thought I did! I closed the window!”

“You have to use the mechanized rodent to click on the tiny picture of a tool, and then click the runes that say ‘clear history,’” Thor offered sagely.

There was another long silence as everyone stared at the Norse God. Even Clint, though he first took a moment to glumly rub his neck and glare at Natasha when she finally released him.

Thor smiled beatifically.

“Jane has shown me how to use your primitive Midgardian technology. Although, I still do not understand why it is called a ‘Net,’ as it is utterly useless for capturing prey of any kind.”

Tony obviously couldn’t stop himself this time. He burst into laughter, making helpless apologetic noises at Steve’s disgruntled expression while he put his head down and wheezed. He clutched at the supersoldier’s arm when he pushed back from the table, grumbling and ready to make a break for the relative safety of the team living room.

“No, no sit down! I’m sorry! I’m  _sorry_ , it’s just this whole situation and -oh god- your  _face_ and Thor understands computers better than you. _Thor_ , Steve. You have to admit that’s a little funny.”

No, he most definitely did  _not_  have to admit it was a little funny. But God, at least the topic of conversation had blessedly veered away from his suspected internet perversions. Steve supposed he should feel grateful.

He could feel himself starting to sulk anyway. See if he ever rimmed Tony again, let alone have him against the tables in the workshop after this. It would serve him right.

Tony, who had finally stopped gasping for air, clearly interpreted the dark look on Steve’s face and realized that he needed to do some damage control before his sex life entered a crisis. He smiled winningly, ignoring the others in favor of twisting in his seat, then wrapping both arms around Steve’s broad shoulders so his lips just brushed the tender skin under Steve’s ear at the hinge of his jaw. God, he  _knew_  what that did to Steve. Damn it. He was starting to forgive him already.

That is, until Steve heard him whisper, “Don’t worry sweetheart. If you need some pointers, I’m sure we can ask Thor to look up some references for you to study.”

 

End!


End file.
